


Blind Rage

by OTPsaisa



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, One Shot, Sanosuke centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPsaisa/pseuds/OTPsaisa
Summary: It could've lasted hours, could've been minutes; Sanosuke gave it no thought as he realized the sudden silence, bodies fallen all around him
Kudos: 3





	Blind Rage

"Get down!" Gunshots whizzed past his head as he was pushed away and down, the warm body over him acting as a shield. He heard the scream of a sword freed from its sheath; the smell of gunpowder hanging heavy in the damp air all around him. He was shoved again; this time he stiffened against the force of it before latching onto a forearm and throwing the body beside him to the ground. When he was sure they were safe behind a wall–or was it just rocks? He saw bullets ricochet off its surface and that was good enough for him–he took off in a blind rage, not once hearing the voice screaming his name as a command.

He saw smoke and the fire of torches as the forms of men started melting into view from the shadows they had previously inhabited. He heard more bursts of gunfire, barely registering the searing in his side and thigh as he weaved his way closer. When fist met flesh, time froze... and then accelerated so quickly his head spun. All he could hear was the blood rushing in his skull like a god forsaken steam engine.

It could've lasted hours, could've been minutes; Sanosuke gave it no thought as he realized the sudden silence, bodies fallen all around him. 

In the settling dust, Sanosuke could make out only one person still on their feet. The wind picked up, ruffling the silhouette's hair and jacket as the air began to clear. 

Sanosuke blinked a few times, wiped the blood from his brow, and blinked again, "oh... Saitou... you alright? What happened?"

"You happened, ahou."

"Oh..." It took a moment for Sanosuke's mind to catch up to the present. That's right, Saitou had let him tag along on what was _supposed_ to be an easy 'reconnaissance mission' or something... and they had been ambushed. But everything after that had gone blank...

"You're bleeding." Saitou stepped over weapons and contorted bodies, drawing nearer. 

"Well shit." Sanosuke hadn't even felt it past the adrenaline, but now that it was wearing off he hurt _everywhere_. Looking himself over, he had indeed been shot a few times, mostly bullets grazing bloody tracks across his skin and tearing his clothes, except the one lodged in his leg. It made him dizzy. 

As his body weakened, strength spent and pain settling in, Saitou caught him. He looked up and the wolf's eyes met his own as his vision darkened. For a moment he could've sworn he saw–

_'Captain Sagara?'_

**Author's Note:**

> I think that Sanosuke probably has some kind of PTSD, from what happened to the Sekihoutai, and that idea is very interesting to me. Given how he's harbored so much anger, one response I imagine he'd have when triggered is bezerker mode; blacked out, blind rage.


End file.
